


[ART] Happy Together

by mortmere



Series: Rainbow [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: Just some hot orange fluff. Or sweaty - sweaty fluff, yeah. Defying the rules of basketball and gravity.





	[ART] Happy Together

[ ](http://mortmere.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Together-676061481)

[Clicking on the image or the link here takes you to my DeviantArt page](http://mortmere.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Together-676061481)

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I twisted a very crude photomanip into a digital painting on Photoshop.
> 
> This is part deux in a series I started with "All I Want" - it's my intention to make fluffy-happy posters like these in all the colors of the rainbow. Remains to be seen if all of them will take titles from 60s/70s songs.


End file.
